The invention relates to a subassembly of a vehicle safety system comprising a tubular casing and comprising a fastening element that includes a peripheral portion bent at least in portions, wherein the peripheral portion is connected to a tubular casing at least at one connecting point, according to claim 1. Furthermore, the invention relates to a vehicle safety system, especially a hood stay or an inflator for an airbag module. Moreover, the invention relates to a vehicle safety device for protecting a pedestrian and a vehicle safety device for protecting a vehicle occupant. The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing a subassembly of a vehicle safety system comprising a tubular casing and comprising a fastening element.
In DE 10 2009 012 364 A1 a subassembly comprising an inflator is disclosed. Depending on the mounting situation of said subassembly, the cylindrical outer wall as well as the thin-walled intermediate element associated with the subassembly and fastened by means of at least one welded connection may be directly exposed to environmental influences such as saline air and/or humidity. These environmental influences in individual cases might affect the elements of the subassembly, especially the connecting points of the subassembly elements, due to the occurrence of corrosion.